


One is not sufficient

by jessliv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessliv/pseuds/jessliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally works up the courage to ask Cas out, and it was the best first date he had ever been on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is not sufficient

Standing in the middle of the path, surrounded by trees and insects and cold. Fireflies blink in the night, surrounding them like some sort of horrible romantic chick flick. Their breaths come out in little clouds of smoke in the evening air. It felt so strange, so unreal, to be out here, on a _date._ A _real date_. Who’d have thought?  
  
Dean’s eyes slip from Castiels eyes to his lips. Cas notices, and licks them, realizing what is coming next. He’s seen enough of daytime TV to know that. Deans take a sharp breath in.  
  
Sensing Dean’s hesitation, Cas decides to go with his instinct. He takes a small step forward, even thought he doesn't have much distance to cover between them. He leans forward, balancing on the balls of his feet, holding Dean’s hand tighter for balance.  
  
He goes slowly, not wanting to scare Dean off. He was just as new to this as Cas was. But Dean doesn’t pull away. He leans in slightly, closing his eyes, and Cas does the same.  
  
Their lips meet, and it’s different than Cas thought it would be.  
  
Dean’s lips are warm, much more so than he thought they would be on this chilly autumn night. They are slightly wet, and a little chapped. He realizes belatedly that he should have thought of putting on lip balm before they left. Too late now.  
  
Dean moves his lips against Cas’ a little, making Cas’ heart beat faster and his skin prickle. He pulls away slowly, enjoying the sound of their lips smacking apart a little too much.  
  
He opens his eyes to look at Dean, who still has them closed. He feels Dean’s breath as he sighs deeply. “Damn, Cas.” He whispers. Cas swallows nervously, suddenly doubting himself.  
  
“Was that okay?” he asks, also keeping his voice quiet. They had no reason to, of course. It was only them on the trail; no one came out here, especially not at this time of night.  
  
Dean opens his eyes, noticing Cas’ nervousness, and chuckles under his breath. “Yeah, Cas, it’s okay.” He licks his lips and looks at Cas’ again. “I didn’t know you knew how to kiss so well. I would have done this ages ago.” he jokes.  
  
With a sudden burst of courage, Cas bites his lip teasingly and he feels his heart beat faster. “How can you be sure?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“How can you be sure that I’m a good kisser? That was hardly a good enough trial to gauge. You’d need to run multiple tests. One is not sufficient.” Cas says seriously, looking up at Dean through his lashes.  
  
Dean stares at him for a second, dumbstruck, then laughs, his breath making a small cloud of fog between their faces. “You smooth fucker.” He mumbles affectionately. “C’mere.” He reaches up with his spare hand and fists it gently in Castiels coat, pulling him closer.  
  
Cas closes his eyes and lets Dean bring their mouths together, smiling. He lets go of Dean’s hand to bring his arms up to wrap around his shoulders. He pulls himself in closer, bending his arms so that his fingertips are almost touching his elbows, his body flush against Deans.  
  
He feels Dean smile back against the kiss, and he is so close he can feel his eyes scrunch up into crows’ feet, like they only do on the rare occasions when the hunter is truly happy. Dean’s arm wraps around his waist, pulling Cas closer, as his other remains trapped between then, palm now flat against Cas’ chest, right above his heart.  
  
Cas moves his lips against Deans, like what Dean did before. He feels Dean’s mouth open, and his tongue on his own lips. It’s like electricity, it runs through his whole body and makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. He opens his mouth, letting Dean in to do as he wishes.  Dean adjusts his arms, needing Cas closer still.

Just then, a horrible, rumbling growl fills the air, and Cas feels his stomach twist under Dean’s hands. So maybe he skipped lunch.  
  
Cas would have been perfectly content to put dinner off for a few more minutes if it meant he could continue kissing Dean, but that all went out the window when Dean lets out an equally loud and equally unattractive snort of laughter.  
  
That sends Cas over the edge. He can’t help it; he snickers, too. Pretty soon they’re both laughing _hard,_ and there’s no way they can continue kissing like that. Dean keeps their faces close, noses bumping and sharing air from their deep breaths and laughter. Cas puts his forehead against Deans, sighing pleasantly.  
  
Dean recovers first, leaning back to look at Cas. The fondness in his eyes alone is enough to take Cas’ breath away. “Way to ruin it Cas.” He says, and only when Cas sees the small upturn of his lips does he realize Dean is teasing him.  
  
Cas rolls his eyes and pulls away, immediately regretting it when the cold air hits his chest. “Like snorting is so much sexier.” He retorts, earning another bout of laughter.  
  
Dean takes his hand and pulls him in closer again. He presses a small kiss on his temple, practically on his hair. His breath tickles Cas’ ear and makes him shiver. “Guess I better feed you then, huh?”  
  
Cas smiles. “Yes, you should.”  
  
Then Dean is looking at him with that softness again, and Cas has to fight to keep breathing. “Okay, then. Come on.” He says softly, and they set off down the dark path, hands between them; palms against each other and fingers intertwined.


End file.
